And the darkness comes
by Jodnecroman
Summary: Harry must come to terms with his new and ever changing life. Dark but not evil Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Here he was again. Where's here? Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Who's he? Harry James Potter… Gryffindor golden boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The chosen one… take your pick. The one undeniable fact was the he was here again, lying on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom. He was there because of the surprise beating he just received from dear old Uncle Vernon. 'Why is it my fault the walrus lost his job?' Harry thought to himself. The ringing in his ears had yet to subside. 'And the worst of it is that Aunt Petunia just sat there and watched.'

What was really puzzling him was that Dudley just stood there looking… well looking forlorn. Almost as if he'd felt sorry for Harry. 'And just where in the nine hells were the Order in all of this? Aren't they supposed to be protecting me from this as well as the threat of The Dark Toss-pot?' The oddest thing in all of this is that Harry wasn't angry. Maybe he was to out of it to be. One thing that was sure was that he was a bit pissed, but that was all. That was his lot in life. Savior of the damn wizarding world, and here he was getting the shit kicked out him almost daily just because of the so called reasonable restriction of underage magic.

He finally decided to get up at the point he grew angry. Not so much angry as blind rage. The house began to shake because of the raw magic he was letting off. Hedwig started flying around her cage. Books and other objects around his room began to fly around with reckless abandon.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia burst in the room because of the noise. "Boy! What is the meaning… What the hell is going on?!"

Harry turned and looked at his uncle with rage practically bleeding from his eyes, which were currently glowing green. "Vernon! Now you Die!" Harry yelled as he sent everything in the room that could possibly hit the man.

Before anything could've hit him, the door to Harry's room slammed shut and impacted by all the various objects that Harry was wandlessly sending at Vernon. He turned around and saw Dumbledore, Tonks, and Moody. Still angry at Dumbledore for lying to him about… well, pretty much everything, Harry's rage and magic decided that Dumbledore made a good second target. "I guess you just volunteered old man!" It took the combined shield power of the three people there to stop Harry. After all was done, Harry passed out from magical exhaustion.

Harry woke up a short time later hearing the voice of Dumbledore and a few other people. He kept his eyes closed and pretended he was still asleep. This kept him from knowing where he was, but it also allowed him to listen in on what was being said.

"Albus… Just how was the boy able to do all that. I mean that was big for even accidental magic!" Moody said in a slightly awed and appraising voice.

Dumbledore looked apprehensive before answering him. "I fear, Alister, that young Harry maybe going dark. We know the only way to raise your magic power is through a dark ritual."

'Dark! The old fuck thinks I'm going dark! I'll give him dark! I'll shove my wand so far up his wrinkled ass he'll never see the light again!' now harry was pissed off.

"And just where, almighty Dumbledore, do you think that Harry got hold of such a ritual?" asked Tonks. "I think that theory is a little farfetched."

"Nymphadora, its not farfetched at all. Mr. Potter could've easily gotten such a ritual from the restricted section of our own library, or maybe from the library at grimauld place. As for where he could've done it. Well he is a parselmouth. He could've easily done it in the chamber of secrets." Dumbledore finished his speech, but Tonks didn't look convinced and more than a little pissed at having her given named used.

'Well at least Tonks is on my side.' Harry thought. 'Though I wonder what bug has crawled up Dumbledore's ass.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but I don't see it. I mean what about Ron and Hermione? They are around Harry all of the time. You surely wouldn't think that they…"

Dumbledore interrupted her here. "Perhaps they're going dark right along with him. He does seem to have the power to influence the people around him."

'That son of a BITCH! You dare call Ron and Hermione dark. That's it! He wants a dark lord. I'll show him dark. My dear Dumbledore, I am going to shatter your sanity.'

Tonks took on an outraged tone. "I honestly think that if Molly and Arthur heard you calling their youngest son dark, you'd have more red headed problems than you'd know what to do with."

"Molly and Arthur trust my judgment," Dumbledore said with an air of finality. "Now I think we should retire of the evening. Tonks, you stay here and watch Harry."

When the shut the door to the room, Harry instantly knew that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. 'I've heard those doors close often enough to know where I am damn it all…"

Tonks sat next to Harry and kicked her feet up on the edge of his bed. "What are we gonna do with you Harry? Dumbledore thinks you're going dark, but I think you're just going through hell."

"Well that would be pretty close to the truth there Tonks." Harry said out loud causing Tonks to jump. Harry chuckled at her surprise. He sat up turned and put his feet on the floor. Tonks was amazed that he could move after all the magic he'd been letting off. "Truth be told Tonks, I'm tired of the fight. Now it seems that He-who-thinks-light-shines-from-his-arse is turning on me and the dark toss-pot still wants me dead." Tonks didn't know what to say.

"Which side are you on Tonks? I heard you defending me. I want to know if I can count on you when the shite really hits the fan."

Tonks thought for a few seconds. "Just what do you have planned Harry?"

"Well for one, I want to get the hell out of here. I need to go back to Number 4 for a few things then I plan on disappearing for a while. I'm pretty sure my days at Hogwarts are over… I feel really sad about saying that." Harry looked seriously at Tonks.

It took Tonks about ten seconds to make up her mind. "Okay Harry, I'm with you. Now how do we get out of here without Dumbledick knowing?"

"Got that covered Tonksie," At that, Tonks gave him a nasty look that made Harry laugh. "Dora then?" She shook her head. "How about Nymph? No? Okay then Nym?" that got a much better look.

"I actually like how that one sounds. You, and only you may call me Nym." Tonks said with a smile.

"Okay then, we should get moving. Dobby!" and with a small pop, the manic little house elf was there.

"What is Harry Potter, sir needing from Dobby?" Dobby asked bouncing.

Harry looked at the little elf. It took about a minute, but Harry calmed him down. "Dobby, I need you to take me and Nym out of here. The headmaster has decided that I am dangerous and am turning dark."

The little elf looked completely affronted and outraged. "Well Dobby will be helping Harry Potter sir from now on. Dobby quit."

"Great, " Harry said, "Now I need you to pop Nym and myself back to Number 4 Privet drive. There are a few things I need to get." And just like that they were gone.

Upon arrival, Harry found the front door locked. So he knocked, he was surprised when his uncle answered it and looked frightened. Then he remembered that he almost killed the man, actually he intended to kill him. He'd have to figure out how he used his magic like that later. It could be useful. Another thing that surprised him was the faint blue aura his uncle was giving off. Harry wondered what it was. "I think you should let me in uncle, I'd hate to have a repeat of my last visit."

Vernon almost tripped over himself trying to get out of the way. As he walked in, he saw Petunia and Dudley in the living room, both glowing with the same blue aura. "Nym… Could you tell me why my family is glowing blue?"

"I don't see anything Harry," Tonks said looking a bit confused

Harry looked at her as if she must be kidding. "I want you to cast a spell to detect enchantments or charms."

Tonks pulled out her wand a cast what she was told to and sure enough there was a powerful emotional influence charm on Harry's family. "Harry… I think your family has been magically influenced to hate you."

Harry looked at her as if she'd grown a third head. "Say wut now?"

"Them… Charmed… hate you." Tonks said while pointing at the Dursleys.

Harry took the time to consider this. This could work out very well. And if him seeing this meant what he could see magic… then why didn't he see any… 'Oh shit.' "Nym, remove the compulsion over them and check to see if there are any wards here. Depending on your answer, we'll need to leave fast."

Tonks removed the compulsion charm and checked the wards. She found none. Not so much as a simple proximity ward, certainly not the great and powerful blood ward. Harry suspected as much. He asked Tonks to run upstairs and magically pack his things and anything she thought his relations might need. She left to do so with the help of Dobby.

"Ok, where to start," Harry said turning to his family. Was he saw was scary. All of them seemed to have been in some sort of shell shock. He snapped his fingers in front of Vernon's face and that seemed to bring him out of it. Vernon started to cry. "Harry… I… I can't even… begin to express how sorry I am for the way we've treated you. It was that old man and his wand… he came by once a year to redo the spell."

That sparked his aunt in cousin in to an apologetic mode. Harry hushed them and told them there would be plenty of time for explanations later and that they all needed to get out of here before they had any unexpected vistors. No sooner had Harry told them that, than he heard the pops from outside. Tonks came running down stairs with all of their object shrunk and in her pockets. "Um…. Harry, I think we've got company."

"I heard. Seems like Dumblefuck and his lackey's are out front. Nym, you take my aunt and cousin to Grimmauld place. Dobby, you go with them and start warding it against Dubledore and the rest of the order. Me and Vernon will make a go of it out the back door and catch up on the Knight's bus," Harry grabbed his uncle and ran out the back door as he heard the pops of Tonks' side along and the front door bust in by members of the order.

Harry and Vernon ran out the back fence. Vernon was much slower than Harry because of the obvious fitness level difference. Across a few back garden fences and a street, they finally made it to magnolia crescent.

"Okay uncle, I have one question," Harry asked as seriously as he could. "Do you still have any problems with magic?"

Vernon thought about it for a moment. "No Harry, the only real problem we had was because of the old man casting his spell over us. "

"Alright then, we're fixing to travel by magical means, so I wanting to make sure everything was clear," Harry concluded this by raising his wand. The loud crack signaled the Knight's bus' arrival. Stan started the usual routine but stopped when he saw who it was. "Hey Ern'! Its Neville! How've ya been?"

"Been fine Stan, but I'm kind of in a hurry, this is my uncle by the way. If he asks any question, just keep in mind he's a muggle," Harry finished by ushering his uncle on the bus, paying the fair, giving a location, and going to the back of the bus.

Vernon looked a little concerned. "Why did that man call you Neville?"

"Well I am somewhat famous in this world so I gave him a false name when I met him the first time. It really will get confusing if the real Neville Longbottom ever rides this thing," Harry said distractedly.

A short time later, the bus stopped outside number 12. His uncle was further amazed by how the house was hidden from muggle view. Harry was accosted upon his entering by Tonks.

"How was the trip Harry?" She asked with a breath like she'd just run a marathon.

"It went well all things considering. Where there any problem's on your end? And where are Dudley and Aunt Petunia?"Harry asked before accidentally kicking over the troll leg umbrella stand. This of course caused Mrs. Black to go off. "Ah Shite! I'd forgotten about that bitch."

Tonks got Vernon to try to help her pull the curtain back into place as Harry ran into the parlor. He looked around the room for an instant and grabbed a fire place poker then ran back the entrance hall.

"Nym! Move!" Harry screamed before bringing the poker home. "I don't care how permanent the god damn sticking charm is bitch! You're coming off this wall one way or another!" After about five more swings, Harry was successful in removing the painting, which was promptly thrown into the fire place and set alight.

"Now that that's out of the way, where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"You're aunt and cousin are in the kitchen. I believe they are waiting to talk to you about all their horrible treatment of you," Tonks offered with a weak smile.

Harry walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the mournful faces of his relatives. The first one to start was Petunia. "Harry, I'm… I'm so sorry. If Lily had known how I've been treating you…"

Harry interrupted her. "There is no need for any of you to apologize. You were under a compulsion spell by a manipulative old man. I don't hold a grudge against any of you so I feel that its best if we move past this and get on with our lives. And as far as what my mother thinks. I wouldn't worry about it Aunt Petunia. She knows what Dumbledore's been doing, I'm sure." Harry honestly didn't care. He was saying it more for her sake than anything else. Harry realized that his emotions had changed over the past few days. He'd ponder that later.

He knew he'd have to stand off against the old man later. But he'd need a few weapons first.

"Dobby!" Harry called, and sure enough the manic little elf popped to him right away. "When you finish with the wards, please make enough food for everyone here." And with that, Harry turned and left the room. He needed to think.

Harry eventually found his way to the attic. It had been a long day. The day before he'd nearly killed his uncle and his former mentor with surge of magic he'd never felt before. He wasn't that powerful… was he? 'I've never felt anything like that before. I had accidental magic when I was angry before, but nothing on that grand of scale. It took Nym, Moody, and the old man to stop me.' He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was glowing a deep green. 'What in the nine hells? Damnation, I bet the old fuck is responsible for this too.'

Harry walked down stairs and caught the smell of sheppard's pie and treacle tart. 'Thank Merlin for you, Dobby.' He walked into the kitchen where his family and Tonks were. "Tonks, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure, Harry," She said as they walked out into the hall. "What do you need?"

"I need you to cast a spell detection charm on me. I looked at my reflection in a mirror earlier and there was a deep green glow around me." Harry said to her quietly.

Tonks pulled out her wand and cast the spell. Her eyes went wide for a moment. "Merlin's balls!" She exclaimed.

Harry giggled. "I suppose that fine piece of profanity right there was in shock of something you found, and judging by your eyes… I'd say its bad."

"Well, its not so as bad as it is impressive. You, Harry James," Tonks said with a smirk and a mock sexy look, "have no less than seven magical binding spells on you. Each one is limiting your power." Seeing the look on Harry's face, she went on to explain, "One magical binding spell is normally enough to render a normal wizard to almost a squib. That should be enough to give you a rough idea of the kind of power in you that has been bound."

Harry was having a hard problem understanding what all this meant. "What does this all mean Nym?"

"It means Harry, you are probably the strongest wizard in recent history if not ever."

(A/N So here is the first chapter of my new one. I have had to put Final Kombat on hold for a while as I can't access my desk top for a while. So you'll just have to deal with this… I own nothing.)


	2. Chapter 2

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Harry was slightly dumbfounded. He was the most powerful wizard? That can't be right. He was mediocre at best. Well maybe mediocre was pushing it. Maybe he was slightly above average in defense. But he was only okay at everything else. "Nym, how exactly can we take care of this?"

Tonks looked thoughtfully for a moment before forming her answer. "We could just simply remove them, but the rush of power might be too much for you handle. It might kill you or drive you insane or it might do nothing."

"What's the other option?" The thought of death or insanity didn't sit well with Harry.

"Have whoever cast them remove them. But since it looks like it was a masterful job, I'd be willing to bet Dumbledore wouldn't want to remove them any time soon." Tonks said.

"oooookay… Well, that's not exactly what I was hoping for. So its death, insanity, maybe nothing, or get the old bastard to remove them?" Harry steeled himself. "I don't think we have that last option there Nym."

Harry led her to the attic. He stood in the middle area where there wasn't anything that could be tossed about or anything sharp he'd land on. "Okay Nym… Finite me."

Tonks raised her wand. "I sure hope this works," she said as she screwed up her face in concentration. "_Finite Incantatum Maxima!"_ She screamed.

The spell impacted with Harry and he glowed for a slight second before all things stopped. Tonks walked up to him and saw he was just standing there with his eyes shut. When she got up to him, he opened his eyes. Tonks stumbled back at the green glow they had. "Harry? How… how do you feel?"

"In a word my sweet Nym," Harry said with a dark elation in his voice. "powerful."

As Tonks lay in bed that night, she was just a little frightened at how Harry had taken to his power. He could make his magic do things she hadn't thought possible by any means. 'I may have to get Dobby to go get a merlin's orb tomorrow so I can test exactly how powerful he is. It was creepy when I unlocked his power, but at the same time it was… Well… Sexy as fuck.' She blushed as she finished the thought. 'I shouldn't be thinking that way about him. I'm the adult here, and he's still a boy.'

Harry lay in his bed but he wasn't tired. His mind was working over every possible outcome with his new powers. 'I can win this war he thought, but now I have to fight on two fronts. I have to fight the dark tosser and Dumbledore. Do I have the power to beat them both? ' He sat up and walked over to the window. The clock said it was just it was just after midnight. 'I wonder…'

"Dobby!" Harry cried and the elf popped to him.

"What do you need Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked with elation and once again being useful to the one wizard he looked up to.

"Dobby. I have a plan that I will need your help with tomorrow. I'm going to be building an army to help me destroy not one, but two lords. I have become so in touch with my magic that I now realize there is no light and dark. How magic is used is all about the intent. I think its time for the world to see a little gray.

Tonks woke early the next morning to see the Dursleys were already in the kitchen. It startled her when Dudley stood and approached her. "Ms. Tonks," he addressed her meekly. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure Dudley. Just give me a moment." Tonks turned around and spoke with Dobby. "Dobby, can you do me a favor and pop to the ministry and steal a merlin's orb for me. It would help Harry a lot."

Dobby agreed and popped away and returned a moment later and handed her a small glass orb with black smoke in it.

"Ok Dudley, come out into the hall and we'll talk," Tonks said leaving the room with Dudley following her.

"Ms. Tonks, I was wondering… Jesus this is embarrassing… if there was anything magical that you or Harry could do about my weight. It was because of the spell that I am the way I am I think. Every time I thought of doing some form of exercise other than being physically violent, I became extremely hungry," Dudley finished, turning bright red.

Tonks chuckled. "Well as for spells, I'm afraid there isn't anything like that, but there are potions to supplement your appetite. I'll get some for you. If you mix them with good old exercise, you should lose weight quickly. I'll transfigure you come equipment in an empty room and tell you what you should do to get you in shape quickly."

"I'd be very grateful ma'am." Dudley ended quickly as he looked up and saw Harry coming down stairs in a pair of plain black pants and a black button up shirt that was open in the front.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Tonks when she saw Dudley leave.

"Oh he was asking me if there was any way he could fix his weight magically. I told him I'd help him with it later." Tonks finished. She started breathing a little heavier as she saw his physique. Pulling herself together, she reached for the Merlin's orb. "Harry could you touch this with your wand please?"

Harry looked at it appraisingly. "What is it?"

"It's a merlin's orb. Its basic function is to measure your magical power level. They say Merlin himself was a solid 1000 and Dumbledore is only 187. Tom riddle was measured in his 7th year and he was right around 150, prolly more now because of the dark arts. Those two have been the highest in the last two hundred years or so." Tonks was feeling flustered at the sight of Harry's chest and abs. She caught herself with thoughts somewhere along the lines of, 'Fuck milk… Quidditch does a body good!'

Harry pulled out his wand that was tucked in the hem of his pants and tapped the orb. Tonks looked at the number and dropped it in shock. "Harry, according to this you're over 5000 points. Your exact reading is 5984."

"So I'm almost six times stronger than Merlin himself?" Harry asked astonished.

"It would appear to be so… and handsome to boot." Tonks finished shocked that the last part had come out.

Harry just smirked at her before saying, "You don't look so bad yourself there Nym. Maybe one day you'll get to see more and I'll get to see the 'real' you."

Tonks stood gobsmacked as he brushed past her into the kitchen and greeted with family warmly. After breakfast, Harry was ready to implement his plan. He pulled Dobby aside. "Ok Dobby, I don't know how to apparate yet, so I need you to pop me to Hermione's house. I'm fairly certain her parents are at work this time of day so it should be safe to do magic. Just pop me straight into the living room. I have a feeling she's being watched."

A short time later, Harry was dressed and ready to go. Harry and Dobby appeared right in Hermione's living room. Harry almost at once felt the wards that would alert the order if he was there. 'Fucking old man… He knew I'd try to come here. Let me try something new.' Harry focused his new found power and changed the wards to alert Dumbledore whenever Margerate Thatcher entered the house.

He began his search for Hermione trying to make as little noise as possible. He peeked out of the living room window and saw Kingsley and Moody outside 'trying' to be inconspicuous. "Jeez… Those two just fail at life."

Walking upstairs he heard heavy metal music on in what he assumed to be Hermione's room. 'Huh… Who knew Hermione liked Metallica.' Harry cracked her door open just a little and peeked in. What met his eyes completely shattered the image he had of his bookworm friend.

Clad in all black, much like he was, with a short plaid skirt that had safety pins in it, was Hermione. She also donned a fishnet shirt under which she only wore a bra. On her feet she also wore thigh high boots that buckled in the front. There she sat, banging her head to the god that failed.

Harry fully opened the door as the song finished and leaned against the door frame. Hermione just sat with her hair in her face.

"So how come you never told me you were a closet goth?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

Hermione jumped straight through the ceiling and screamed. "Harry! What are you doing here? Please don't tell anyone about this. If my parents knew I was goth, they would probably disown me. I have to keep all my clothes in my school trunk so they don't find them. "

Harry chuckled at his friend. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I've taken somewhat of a pension for black clothing myself lately."

"Harry…" Hermione started nervously. "Its not true what the Headmaster says, is it?"

Harry took a slightly evil look deciding right then and there to see where Hermione's loyalties lie. "Tell me 'Mione… What does our distinguished headmaster say?"

"He…" Hermione looked fearful of her friend for the first time in her life. She knew, somehow, he'd gotten past the Order members outside of her house. "He says you've gone dark."

Harry walked up to Hermione slowly. In almost what could be considered a deliberately intimidating manner. "And if I have? What would you do? Tell the order members outside that a future darklord has come to get you?"

Harry didn't realize just how much he'd changed. His black clothing and darker mannerisms had the complete opposite reaction to his friend. She stood up and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry was so surprised that it took him two whole seconds to comprehend what was happening and begin kissing back.

After a brief snog, Hermione parted from his lips. "Light or dark Harry… I'd follow you into hell if you wanted."

"I would never ask that much of you 'Mione. But I will ask you to help me win this war." Harry said. He related to her the whole of Dumbledore trying to make Tonks and Moody believe he was dark. He also told her of the compulsion charm on his family and the seven binding charms on his magical power. Harry had to wonder something. So he switched his vision to his magical sense. And sure enough Hermione glowed with a light pink charm and the same dark green one that had been placed on him.

"That son of a whore… He's bound your power too. And it looks like he's got a tracking charm on you." Harry was mad. Dumbledore had just messed with the wrong person. With a wave of his hand, Hermione was freed of the charms. She felt more powerful than she ever had before.

"Harry… What did you just do to me?" She asked breathily, as if she'd just finished running or some other physical activity.

"I unbound your power. You should probably be more in touch with your magic than you've ever been. You need to pack. We should be leaving soon. Dumbledore would've felt those charms break," Harry told her as he moved toward the door. "I'll hold off any Order members while you and Dobby pack up."

Harry walked downstairs and waited for the inevitable confrontation. Sure enough the first ones through the front door were Moody and Kingsley. "Shack! Moody! How've you been?" Harry asked in a genuinely friendly way. He really didn't have anything against them. He even actually looked up to Kingsley as something of a role model from when Harry wanted to be an Auror.

Moody slumped forward. "I don't know how you did it Potter, but you're coming back with us."

"I'm sorry guys, but I've no intention of going anywhere but back to my place with Hermione when she gets down here," Harry said with a smile.

Kingsley walked up beside Moody. "Harry, please don't make this harder than it has to be. You're not completely dark yet. I can tell because of how you greeted us like we were still your friends. Dumbledore wants to help you."

Harry's smile faded at the mention of the headmaster. "Shack…" Harry started while shaking his head. "Dumbledore is pulling your strings. I'm not dark. I've never been. It's the headmaster himself you should probably take a good look at."

Hermione came downstairs at that instant with her trunk in her hand. It had been shrunk. She looked at a Moody and Kingsley in surprise. Other members of the order began to arrive at that point. Snape was the first one seen, followed closely by Bill, Charlie, and the twins. All wands were pointed at Harry and Hermione.

"I always knew it would happen one day. The son of James Potter would become to arrogant for his own good," Snape drawled to which Harry just shook his head.

"Lets all just calm down for a moment before someone does something rash. I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone," Harry said while putting his hand in front of him, palm out. With a quick flick of the wrist, Harry cast one of his father's favorite spells. "_Levicorpus!_"

Suddenly everyone was suspended in the air by their ankles. With a mumble expeliarmus, all wands were in Harry's hand. He walked up to Snape and lifted his sleeve. Harry looked at the dark mark in disgust before grabbing it and willing his magic to remove it from Snape's arm. It was a hellish little bit of magic, but Harry managed. He leaned forward and whispered something into the man's ear. And Snape just nodded. Harry canceled the spell. "Glad to have you aboard Severus."

"Glad to be of use Harry," Snape said with a respectful smile.

Harry did likewise to the twins who had similar responses. Harry turned to Bill and Charlie. "Tell Mrs. Weasly that I miss her and I'll be by to collect Ron and Ginny soon." Bill and Charlie were so dumbfounded that all they did was nod. "Likewise," Harry started as he turned on Kingsley and Moody. "You two tell the head master that his comfortable little world in which he is the self proclaimed bastion of light is going to come to an end, not with and glorious and grand exit, but if a fizzle and maybe a pop."

As soon as He said pop, Harry's party disappeared and his spell ended, dropping everyone on their heads.

To say that Albus Dumbledore was furious would be a bit of an understatement. He just lost his spy in Voldemort's camp as well as two of the most creative minds he'd ever met. From the look of things, he'd probably lose the youngest Weasley male. No big loss there. The boy was a jealous idiot. No, losing Ginny was a bigger problem. That star struck little bitch was his next move in manipulating Harry to become a new dark lord for Albus to defeat.

He'd let them fall in love and be together in secret. When everything was perfect, he'd let her be killed by Voldemort then make it seem to Harry that vengeance was the only road left open to him. That would seal Harry's fate into going dark. Then in a few years time, when he earned enough repute, Albus would just kill him too. He'd be known for killing two dark lords. His reputation would be secure. He would've killed Voldemort himself of course, but that damn prophecy was made.

Maybe all wasn't lost. Albus sat down and steepled his fingers in thought. If he could just poison Ron's mind against Harry and make the fool think his best friend had indeed gone dark, then things might still work out and young Harry would still be dark. It was a thought.

Harry sat back at Grimmauld place with Hermione and Tonks. "I need to make an army of my own. I also need to know what Dumbledore is up to. I need someone on the inside."

"That will be easier said than done Harry," Hermione retorted. "I mean it isn't like we can just have someone steal into Hogwarts and spy on the old bastard. We need to get someone he trusts."

Tonks nodded in agreement with Hermione as Harry started up again. "I know, but who could we possibly get… wait… It'd be perfect if we could get some kind of proof. Dobby!"

"What is Harry Potter sir needing?" The manic little elf asked.

"Dobby, I need you to pop to Hogwarts and sneak into the headmaster's office when he isn't around. I need you to bring me back a journal or any personal documentation of what the headmaster has been doing over his life. Can you do that for me?" Dobby nodded. "I also need you to look for any residual magic that might be out of place there."

With a final nod, Dobby was on his way to perform his assignment. Tonks looked at Harry. "What's your plan Har?"

"Well Nym… Its more or less illegal. I plan on kidnapping Professor McGonnagal and making her see the true light about her boss," Harry said with more calm than he should've managed to do.

Tonks looked shocked while Hermione looked at Harry appraisingly. "Conversely," he started again. "I've began working on a list of other recruits. I think its time we took this fight to Voldemort. I'm sick of waiting for the old fuck to muck things up more and get more people killed. I think we should get Ron and Ginny first. Then Neville, Luna, Professor Flitwick, and a few others."

Hermione smiled at Harry and Nym. "This should be fun. I've always wanted to be the bad girl."

The next morning found Harry walking up the dirt road the burrow. Dobby had returned in the night with the proof. Harry had yet to review it, but what was absolutely surprising to Harry was that there was a binding spell on Fawkes. Why would the head master need a slavery spell on a familiar unless… wait… Fawkes wasn't the old man's familiar. He was a slave. 'This just gets better and better doesn't it?'

A quick little spell manipulation and he was through the wards at the edge of the property. He thought about being covert with this, but he decided that it was time he and the old bastard had a talk. Harry strode up and walked right through the kitchen door to catch Molly Weasly making breakfast. She jumped in surprise and grabbed her wand only to have it summoned to Harry's hand.

"Now now, Molly, where's my motherly hug?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Molly Weasly gave Harry a look of loathing that hurt more than anything else He'd ever experienced. "Aspirant dark lords aren't welcome in my house."

Harry looked hurt, "So I suppose the old man got to you too? That hurts Molly. You would just instantly believe him after you've said I was like a son to you. Would you treat Ron the same if the head master had said he was dark," Harry said then remembered that Dumbledore had said just that. "Actually, now that I think about it, he did say just that. "

Molly looked confused and somewhat disbelieving. Dumbledore had never taken them down the wrong path before, but Harry had never lied to her either. It was at this point that Ron and Ginny came down stairs to see what their mother was screaming about. Ron charged Harry at first sight. Ron swung and impacted on the side of Harry's head, knocking him on the ground outside the door.

Ron grabbed Harry by the collar and jerked him up close to his mouth and whispered in his ear, before his mother could look. "Make this look convincing mate, you need to fight back some. Ginny is leaving with you but I'm staying here to spy at Hogwarts for you." Harry managed a nod before having to dodge another punch from Ron.

Harry rolled Ron off of him and jumped to his feet as Ginny ran out the door. Harry extended his hand and cast levicorpus, lifting Ron off the ground. "Harry! I'm going to kill you! You're dead to me! I won't be associated with a future dark lord!" Harry thought it was a good idea Ron had his back to the house because he had a smile on his face the entire time.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ron, and it hurts me to think my own brother would feel that way," Harry tried to should genuine.

Ginny walked over to Harry with all her things she thought she'd need. "I'm ready Harry."

"Ok, just give me a moment," Harry said as he walked over to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Molly. I'll really miss you and Arthur."

He walked over to Ginny and activated the portkey he was carrying. Together they vanished.

Harry wasn't back at Gimmauld place ten seconds before Hermione snatched Ginny and ran upstairs. Harry looked at Tonks with a raised eyebrow and a questioning glance. All Tonks could do was laugh at him. "She's going to go have the talk about how you are now off limits to anyone but her," Tonks informed Harry as soon as she stopped laughing.

Harry gave a look of 'Ah' before he turned and went into the kitchen. He actually had need of his cousin at the moment and figured the best place to find him was the ice box. To Harry's surprise, he wasn't there. It took him about ten minutes to find his cousin. Truth be told, Harry was impressed with this sight. His cousin had already had a significant weight loss since starting muggle exercise. "Hey Dud. I need your help with something."

Dudley finished his set before he responded, "Sure Harry, what do you need?"

"I want to learn how to box and I figured you'd be the best at teaching me," Harry said bluntly.

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, three women were sitting down to have a very important conversation over a certain green eyed wizard. Tonks had gone to join Hermione and Ginny. She heard raised voices as she neared the door.

"I don't care what you think he is to you and I don't care what plans you and your mother have. You need to understand one thing. Harry is his own person and no one is going to decide his future but him," Hermione said as she was standing, wand out and pointed at Ginny.

Tonks could only laugh at the two obviously jealous girls. 'Is it so impossible for two girls to be in love with the same boy?' she thought to herself. "Alright girls, you keep this up and you'll prolly bring down this house. Where would that put Harry since he is carefully planning a coup of pretty much the entire world. I'm here to moderate since I'm fairly sure you're talking about your feelings for him."

Ginny was the first to start in. "Well Tonks, she thinks, for some odd reason, that she is the best one for Harry. I know she's smart but…"

Hermione interrupted her here, "She seems to think that Harry needs her based on the fact that her and her _mother_ have some over romanticized view of the boy-who-lived. Harry doesn't need that. He needs someone to treat him like he's just Harry."

"Well I think," Tonks began, raising her hand to stop both of them, "that he needs both."

Both girls stared blankly at her for a moment before she continued. "Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but hear me out ok? Harry needs someone to treat him like a friend, but because of his 'saving people thing' he also needs someone to treat him like a hero. That's where you both come in. I have a part to play in this too. He needs someone to teach him and to be his support pillar, someone who's older but not going to treat him like a child."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "He needs someone like an older sister too."

Tonks nodded, "Well you're half right. I actually came up here to get in on this fight. See I've sorta developed feelings for everyone's favorite green eyed seeker as well."

Harry was down in the drawing room coming up with ideas for his most daring plan yet. He was going to personally kidnap Professor McGonnagal. So far he'd even come up with a way to walk directly into Hogwarts and do it. The hard part was going to be framing Draco to be the patsy for his little plan. There was another reason for Harry's visit. He wanted to search the chamber of secrets for anything that might be useful that Slytherin might've left behind. He'd also expand his spy network in the school a little bit by coercing Moaning Myrtle a bit. She'd be a willing little participant as long as Harry looked slightly interested in her.

"Dobby!" Harry called to which the manic little elf appeared not a second later.

"I have need of your assistance again my friend," Harry carefully explained his plan to Dobby.

Harry had decided that it would be best to split up the tasks. He'd have Dobby search the chamber for anything that might be of some use. He was mostly looking for dark spells or weapons, also potion ingredients for Snape. He was going to do the talking with myrtle and then he and Tonks would snatch the esteemed transfiguration professor. The only thing he needed now was Dobby to come back with things to make it look like Draco's fault. Harry was going to use Draco's wand to leave his wand's signiture everywhere.

Harry had just finished going through the papers and journals that Dobby had provided and was extremely disgusted with the headmaster. He was honestly having trouble trying to decide whether or not just go ahead and kill him just to get it over with. He left the room he'd set up as his private study and retired to his bedroom suite.

While all this was going on. A decision was reached between the three witches in the house. "Ok... so we all agree on what Harry needs right?" Tonks asked the other two.

Hermione answered first. "Yes. He needs someone to be to be his friend, that'll be my job."

Then Ginny answered. "He'll also need someone to idolize him and make him feel like a hero. That's my job."

Tonks finished, "And lastly he'll need someone to be there for him when the world is to much for a teen's mind, but not to old that they have become jaded to how he feels. But... we can all three be his lovers," and that being said. Tonks told the other girls how they were gonna let Harry know about his new relationship situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stretched as he woke the next morning. 'Its going to be a long day', he thought as he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the shower. As the warm water washed over him, me took stock of his plan for the day. Dobby had managed to steal Draco's wand at some point during the night. The elf left it on Harry's beside table. Draco would be furious when he realized that his wand had been replaced by one that would change into a bunch of flowers when it was used. Oh how he hoped that Draco had allergies.

Shower done and body cleaned, he entered the kitchen to the sight of his family and friends gathered around the large table. He thought to comment on the surreal scene before him, but was beat to the punch by his Aunt. "Good morning, Harry. I know it might seem odd us having breakfast as a family, but lets just try to make the best of it."

Harry nodded and sat down between Hermione and Ginny, helping himself to the food placed on the table by Dobby earlier. The whole thing was quite a nervous affair, tho Harry had to admit he was thoroughly amused. The silence seemed to be taking its toll on everyone there to the point he was about to burst out laughing just to make everyone even more nervous. Vernon seemed to be the first to bluster.

"Harry, what do you have planned today?" Vernon asked, feeling strange that for the first time in his life he actually cared for what the boy did. It was a good feeling, but very odd none the less.

Harry decided last night that he would put the past behind him and actually to let his aunt and uncle be the family they were supposed to be, though his answer would shock his uncle none the less, for it was nothing less than truthful. "I'm going to break into my school, steal dark and evil information for the purposes of good, kidnap a professor in order to get her on my side, frame my nemesis for the kidnapping, expand my spy network at the school, and then improvise were to go from there. Hermione pass the kippers please?"

To say that the reaction was priceless would be the understatement of the century. Nothing stirred in the house of Black for around a minute, then Vernon burst out laughing. "Well, Harry my boy, that's a very full day! Just let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

Harry set his fork down on the ancient wooden table and stood from his seat. "I'll let you know if I can think of anything Uncle, but for now I need to go get things set up," and with that left the room in search of the only person in the house that wasn't up at a reasonable hour.

Harry knocked on Tonks' door and heard nothing but a mumble and muted shuffling of blankets. He opened the door entered the darkened room and chuckled at Tonks' prone form on the bed with nothing but a sheet covering her. Harry's blood rushed to little Harry when he realized that she was obviously naked under the sheet that barely covered her toned form. Had he been the same teenage boy he was a mere two days ago, he would have blushed and fled from the room. Smirking, Harry raised his hand and pointed a finger at Tonks. "Aquamenti."

Tonks screamed as a jet of cold water hit her naked form and soaked her all over. She sat straight up and looked at Harry, eyes screaming murder. "You're mine, Potter!" She shouted, grabbing her wand and making her way toward Harry who merely chuckled.  
She pointed her wand at the tip of his nose. "Just what is so funny?" she demanded.  
"Oh nothing Nym, just found it humorous that the carpet doesn't match the drapes..." No sooner has Harry said this than Tonks realized that she was standing here, in front of Harry Potter, soaking wet, in all her glory. She turned a shade of red that no metamorphmagus could ever fight off and dove back under a blanket yelling for him to leave the room. Laughing, Harry remarked that he'd wait outside.

About 10 minutes later, Tonks opened her door and walked out glaring at Harry. "I can't believe you... wait nevermind. I can, I forget you're the spawn of James Potter and received the corruption of Sirius Black."

Harry smirked and said, "You'd do well to never forget that fact Tonks. There's Marauder blood in these veins and I have a large legacy to live up to. Now on to more serious stuff. I need your help with a few things today, most importantly breaking into Hogwarts."

Tonks scoffed, "You don't do anything small do you, Har. Let's see. We can't apparate or portkey in. "She stopped to think then her eye widened with and idea, "What if we get Dobby to pop us in like an elf?"

Harry considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "Dumbledore would have wards that would tell him when the elves come and go."

Tonks was looking thoughtful while Harry just continued to grow frustrated at the predicament he found himself in. He needed into that school dammit. The more he focused on the how instead of the why, the more reality began to distort around him. Tonks looked around frightened, wondering what has happened but Harry didn't even seem to notice until everything came back into focus. Harry blinked a few times and noticed that he was standing in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Huh... I wonder how the hell that happened," he commented out of curiousity.

Tonks looked around the room and screamed when she saw the corpse of the basilisk. "Harry? Did you really kill that?"

Harry turned and looked then chuckled. "That, oh yeah. I'm amazed its still down here. I figured it would've rotted away or gotten eaten by rats or something. I honestly wouldn't have been able to do if it hadn't been for Fawkes. That ruddy bird saved my life that night. I wonder if he was acting on orders from Dumbledore or if he was doing it because it was the right and just thing to do."

Tonks just stared at Harry in awe. 'How the hell can he just blow off slaying this dirty great big serpent like it was just another quidditch match?' she thought to herself.

Harry looked around the chamber trying to decide where to begin. "Dobby!"

The manic little elf popped up next to him. "Yes Harry Potter, sir? You called for Dobby?"

"Okay, Dobby, I need you to search this chamber for anything that could useful. Book, Items, potion ingredients, the general stuff. Tonks and I are going to handle a few other things, so go back to the house after you're finished." Harry said putting on a determined look and walking towards the exit, to which Tonks quickly followed.

Climbing up out of the passage and into the second floor girl's restroom, Harry listened for anything that seemed to be amiss. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he cleaned the slime and muck from his clothes and set about his next task. "Myrtle! Are you here Myrtle?"

Moaning Myrtle's head came through the door of the last stall, "Harry? You're not supposed to be here. Its summer isn't it? Did I miss something?"

"No Myrtle," Harry started, "You haven't missed anything. I'm not supposed to be here, but I've got a few things to do in the school today, starting with asking you if you'll help me with something."

Myrtle looked at him disbelievingly, but decided to hear him out because Harry was one of the few people who had never been mean to her before. "What do you need of me Harry?"

Harry smirked, "I need your ears Myrtle," Harry told her before explaining everything to her.

To say Myrtle was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. Her ghostly visage was twisted into a myriad of emotions finally ending in hope. Harry had trusted her so she would work to make sure that trust was well placed. "I'll help you Harry. I'll pass along what I hear to your friend Ronald."

Harry nodded in agreement and said his goodbye to Myrtle. Walking through the school in the summer was a surreal experience. After briefly consulting the Marauder's Map, he made his way to McGonagal's office where she was busy grading papers. Harry pushed the door open and stood there looking using his darker persona again, just to see what the affect would be.

McGonagal jumped in fright and pulled her wand. "Mr. Potter, Wha... What are you doing here? You're... You're."

"According to Dumbledore, I'm the latest fashion in Dark Wizardry," Harry interrupted her, chuckling. "Now the question is, Professor, do you believe it?"

For her part, Minerva McGonagal had never been so afraid in her life. He was Harry Potter, one of her Cubs, one of her favorites and the child of two of the greatest people she'd ever known, staring at her as if he was wondering whether or not to have tea with her or just kill her. "I... I don't know what to think, Mr. Potter."

"Please Minnie, let's dispense with the formalities. They are just going to get in the way, and besides I'm no longer your student. Haven't you heard? I'm dropping out! I know," Harry said sarcastically, "It would probably break my dear mother's heart, but I have to do what's best for me now."

"You have become evil!" McGonagal yelled sending a stunner at Harry which was easily batted away with his empty hand.

All humor left Harry's face when that happened. "Oh please, Do you really believe that?" he asked as he willed the door shut and sat in front of her desk.

She kept her wand on him the whole time, never taking the chance that he might try to take her by surprise.

"Truth is, Professor, I'm tired," Harry exasperated. "I'm tired of all the fighting, the slander and libel. I'm tired of the politicos thinking that I'll either save their career or have them kicked out of office. But most of all I'm tried of being treated like a mushroom."

McGonagal gave him a strange look. "What do you mean by being treated like a mushroom, Mr. Potter."

Harry scoffed. "I mean keeping me in the dark and feeding me hippogriff shit. The order does nothing but sit and talk about the things that are happening. Dumbledore does nothing with the information given save sit there and watch good and innocent people die. Its gotten old." Harry paused to take a breath in frustration. "I'm tired of the pain, so I decided to do something about it and he decided that I have become dark. Hell maybe he's right. Maybe I am dark, but I know one thing for sure. I am not evil. Spell work is all about intent, and the only thing I intend to do is stop bad things happening to good people. If I have to kill a few of the bad guys on the way, then so be it, they signed their own death warrant when the chose to support the dark tosser."

For her part, McGonagal then realized that Harry wasn't evil, just angry... and rightfully so. He had been told he was his responsibility to save the world and then kept in the dark about everything that was happening. "You're right Harry, and I'm so sorry I have failed you in every possible way in helping you prepare for this burden that was is so unfairly yours"

Harry reached inside his robe and pulled out a leather journal then handed it to his teacher. "This is the journal of Albus Dumbledore. He's not as righteous as he has everyone thinking his is."

McGonagal flipped through the first few pages with ever widening eyes. She couldn't believe her friend and mentor could have been so evil as to orchestrate the blooming of two dark lords just to secure his place in history as the greatest wizard next to Merlin. "Just what do you have planned, Harry?"

Harry chuckled. "Well Tonks is waiting for you outside to take you to Grimmauld Place. If you'd go with her, I'll give you full disclosure when I get back later. I have several things left to do around the castle."

With a nod, McGonagal got up from her desk and left the room leaving Harry alone. He walked over to the stack of papers she was grading and saw Neville's final test for the year. "Yikes... Nev would thank me for this." Harry pointed Draco's stolen wand at the paper. "Avada Kedavra!"

No sooner had Tonks and McGonagal arrived at Grimmauld place before she demanded answers from the young former Auror. "What happened to him Tonks? What happened to the Harry we all knew?"

Tonks started to answer but was interrupted by Hermione. "This is the Harry we all know, or well what he really is like. Its just not the Harry we're used to seeing. Gone is his mild mannered temperament that he had from being beaten and abused for years."

McGonagal's eyes widened when she saw her favorite student wearing such dark clothing and makeup. Hermione put two and two together and figured out what her teacher was thinking. "Much like Harry, this is how I really am. We both grew tried of the way that society expected us to be," Hermione paused for a moment to pick her next words carefully. "The Harry you saw today is, was, and always has been. He's also the future of our world. You can either help him, or get out of his way. My suggestions is that you read journal and other records that Harry stole from Dumbledore." with that Hermione turned her attention to Tonks. "May I speak with you please, Tonks. Its about tonight's plans with Harry," Hermione finished and walked back up stairs. Tonks Said her good bye to the professor and followed Hermione up the stairs.

Harry arrived back at the house after making the office a spectacular mess of spell fire and discord. Even went so far as to actually cast the dark mark above the school just to make his intentions pure blooded enough. Dobby was currently off returning Draco's wand. Harry knew the courts were corrupt enough not to even bother running all the evidence. He knew Draco would get off the hook. The whole object of the exercise was to sew confusion in the ranks of all parties involved, those being: the death eaters, the ministry, and the order. But for now he was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

Harry walked up the stairs and on a subconscious level, sensed something was amiss. Unable to locate the source of his unease, he carried on with what he was doing. Still trying to figure out what felt out of place, he opened his bed room door and it hit him like the Hogwarts Express. On his bed was a sight that any red blooded man would fall to his knees thanking a higher power for.

The forms of Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny were there clad in lingerie that left very little left to imagine for Harry masterbatorial fantasies. Harry stood still as a deer in the headlights of an on coming lorry, then did what any normal fifteen year old male would do when faced with the situation. He ran...


End file.
